


Magnetic

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, cas is just waiting til his idiot realizes it, dean doesnt understand feelings, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural





	Magnetic

There's something weird happening to Dean Winchester.

He doesn't know what it is, or even how to describe it, but something _weird _is happening.

He doesn't like that he can't put his finger on it. And yeah, ok, he isn't great with feeling in general. His MO is to shove them so far under the rug that there's a mountain called "Unresolved Issues" and at the peak of that is the weird thing happening.

It doesn't happen all the time. In fact, it doesn't even happen every day. But what he did notice, is that it happens whenever Cas is around.

This _thing_ eats at his mind.

This _feeling _gnaws at his heart.

This _force_ pulls him towards the angel without his knowing.

That damn angel flaps his stupidly gorgeous face into a room and Dean is immediately shoulder brushing distance away.

Magnetic.

That's what it is.

It's like there's a big, dumb, mind-of-it's-own magnet in Deans' body and it's attracted to the one inside Castiel. 

Dean isn't sure if Cas notices, but at this point he doesn't care. Cas just smiles and says "Hello, Dean" with a gummy smile like always.

Their magnets rarely separate. They revolve around each other like the sun and Earth. Circling slowly, day after day. Year after year.

Deans magnet craves Castiels' like a junkie who hasn't had a hit in eight hours. Castiels' magnet kinda acts like the nerd in school who's never kissed someone before.

And when Cas leaves, the magnet sink into his stomach and settles there like an ulcer.

When Cas isn't there, Dean is a useless piece of refrigerator decoration holding up a past due bill.

His magnet goes dormant. Hibernates. Waits.

Until the angel magnet returns and all is right in the world again.

Each time it's like Cas' smile recharges Dean's magnet. And goddamn it, it was _bugging _him.

So when Castiel flapped his way into the bunker one night, Dean swallowed his pride. He swallowed his fear and anxiety and hopes and dreams because we all know what happens when you have to _talk _about shit. Everything that's been adding to "Unresolved Issues" mountain is about to cause an avalanche.

Dean's magnet walks over to Castiel.

Dean's magnet makes contact with Castiels.

Castiels magnet smiles. Then makes a confused face. Then makes a "Holy shit he finally gets it" face.

Dean's magnet holds Castiels all night and into the morning.

For once, their magnets are calm and still and happy and connected.

Finally their magnets are calm and still and happy and connected.

Forever their magnets are calm and still and happy and connected.


End file.
